The Key and her Protector
by crimsonclaymore
Summary: A new slayer, Krystal Lopez, has come to Sunnydale with her little sister. Can they help Buffy and her friends defeat Glory or will they lose? there is femslash in here so if you don't like it then don't read it


AN: Okay this is my first story, and I don't own Buffy all I own are the characters I added for the story.

Krystal sighed as she glanced at the street she would be living on, Revello Drive, it wasn't what she would like but she could get used to it. She turned back to her car and grabbed one of her boxes out of it and walked inside the house going upstairs to her room. She dropped the box next to the others on the floor and went to sit on the bed but before she could she heard a crash and sighed walking out of the room and downstairs helping her little sister get her box of books up the stairs, "Why do you have to have so many books Quinn?" She said setting the box down. Quinn shrugged running a hand through her long black hair, "Sorry Krystal, you know I like to read, more now with you being The Slayer and everything now I'm trying to help" Krystal nodded, "I get that, now why don't you organize your bookcase, I have to go patrol maybe run into this slayer that's been resurrected" she went to her sister's vanity and ran a brush through her shoulder length blonde hair, she looked at her sister through the mirror and smiled when her emerald eyes met her sister's amethyst eyes, "A girl I met when I went for a walk is coming over, she's 15, your age, goes to the high school I enrolled you at, her name is Dawn Summers, be nice and when she asks about your eyes tell the truth about the genetics not your usual lie of how you're a demon" Quinn chuckled and nodded, "Alright fine, go patrol and I'll get my bookcase set up along with our weapon chests, oh can I place my swords on my wall this time?" Krystal looked at her, "Only the katana and claymore, I don't want you scaring this girl too quickly" Quinn squealed and hugged her sister, "Thank you!" The older girl chuckled and shook her head, "Okay, okay, I'm leaving now so finish getting the books away and the swords hung up then hang out with the girl" Quinn nodded and walked her sister to the door, "Be careful Krystal" The blonde nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her and made her way down the street to the cemetery nearby.

After an hour of organizing her two bookcases and putting the two swords up on her wall Quinn heard a knock on the front door. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she looked at the red streaks she talked Krystal into letting her get. She made sure she looked good and then went downstairs to the door and opened it. Without really thinking Quinn let her eyes trail down the length of the tall brunette taking in the long brown hair, striking blue eyes, pink tee shirt under her black leather jacket, the blue jeans and the combat boots. Quinn almost died when she heard the girl's soft voice, "Uh, hi, are you Quinn Lopez?" Quinn nodded dumbly before mentally shaking herself, "Yeah, and you are?" The girl smiled and the redhead next to her, that the Hispanic girl just noticed, elbowed her gently startling her into speech, "Oh! I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers". The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled at the shorter raven haired girl, "I'm Willow, escort and watcher for this one tonight, where' your parents?" Quinn glared at the woman, "Mom left us and dad died a few months ago" The woman looked down, "Oh, I'm sorry" Quinn shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you didn't know" she smiled at the young women on her doorstep, "Well come in, Krystal will be back in a bit" she stepped to the side giving them room to walk inside before she shut the door.

Willow looked around the house and her eyes flashed for a second before looking at Quinn who trembled and took a step back from her, "W-what are you? Wiccan or what?" Dawn gaped at her as Willow smirked and stepped closer making Quinn move further back, "Wicca, you?" She clutched the cross necklace Krystal gave her, "E-energy" she stuttered, "T-The Protector or something?" Willow stopped, "Wait, energy? That's Dawn, she's the Key" Quinn looked up quickly, "You're who I've been looking for" Dawn blushed and looked down, "Let me guess, pure energy that used to coexist with mine that the monks made into a human?" The Latina nodded, "Yes, you could say it was the protective barrier around you" she jumped back as the front door was kicked in and a vampire walked in grinning, "Well lookey here, we found who we were looking for" he laughed walking closer to Quinn who smirked seeing Krystal behind him. Quinn looked at him and bent her knees and jumped in the air spinning and kicked him in the head sending him into the wall, "Dumbass" she said walking towards him with the leg of a chair, he smirked and raised his metal clawed hand and slashed her across the chest causing her to cry out and fall to her knees and Krystal ran in throwing her stake right in the vampire's heart. Once he was dust Krystal and the other two ran to Quinn and knelt next to her. She opened her eyes as she rolled herself over onto her back, "Krys, I found her, The Key, my purpose" with that she passed out and Krystal snapped her head up and looked at Dawn, "You" Willow tensed, "This wasn't her fault" The older Latina looked at her sensing her power, "No shit witch, the thing came in to get either her or Dawn, most likely Q though, if they can get the protector of the Key than they don't have a huge threat against them." She stood picking Quinn up, "I'm guessing the slayer I heard of is Sparkles older sister?" Willow chuckled as Dawn looked down at the crystal necklace that was glowing a faint green with the Keys energy. Krystal smiled at Willow, "It's been a while Will, how have ya been?" Willow blushed and looked at the Latina, "Fine, just learned some magic" Krystal nodded and smiled at her and carried Quinn upstairs calling to the girls over her shoulder, "Come on, we have some things to talk about"

AN: There's chapter one, I'll try to update soon, no promises though, so yea, leave a comment if ya wanna.


End file.
